


Emergency Call

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP, 电话亭H
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“蝙蝠侠紧急呼叫超人。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Call

早在联盟成立之初，超人和蝙蝠侠就私下建立了一个他们专属的通讯频道。倒不是说克拉克对此有什么期待，但是偶尔他也会幻想，总有一天，这个频道里响起布鲁斯的声音，急迫，焦虑，渴望，不再公事公办的严苛平板，呼唤他的名字就像他想要这么做。

所以当这一天真的来临，克拉克几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他从电脑前抬起头来，办公室里机器嗡鸣，隔间后敲打键盘的声音，拨打电话的声音，交头接耳的声音和往常一样。所以这不是幻听，不是他太过渴望听到布鲁斯的声音而产生的幻觉，克拉克按下接听键——

“蝙蝠侠呼叫超人，紧急事件，现在。”

来自于蝙蝠侠的一则紧急呼叫。

很遗憾他不能像布鲁斯那样洞察人心，尤其是从经过信号转化而稍显失真，但冷酷度从不打折的黑暗骑士的语气中了解到他的情绪。

一阵微风。

没有人发觉肯特从他的座位后消失，仿佛那一摞摞稿纸后本就空无一人。

克拉克沿着消防通道跑出大楼。不知为何，楼顶因为定期的安全维护而关闭，他可以搞到钥匙，但是没有那个必要。在星球日报大楼背后的一条小巷里有一个老式的电话亭，年久失修早已荒废，位置偏僻，甚至也没有一个监控摄像头。

连续一个月，克拉克都在那儿更换制服。

这一次也不例外，除了蝙蝠侠的呼叫让他有些分心和冲动。克拉克冲进电话亭——周围并没有心跳声，安全——他习惯性地扯开领带脱下外衣和长裤，然后眼前一黑。

真正意义上的黑。

黑如暗夜。

而那夜之化身，恐惧之源揪出克拉克的衣领，将他困在肮脏模糊的电话亭的玻璃墙上，冰冷的不带人类感情的苍蓝眼珠锁定他惊慌的表情。

“疏忽大意，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠凑近，摘掉目瞪口呆的记者脸上最后的伪装，露出眼镜下超人惊讶的脸，“任由自己的秘密身份暴露在公众场合之中，任何一个三流角色都可以趁此机会用你的秘密身份来要挟你。”

“我的错。”克拉克深呼吸，些许的怒火在呼吸间切割他的耐性，理智和经验让他不得不举手投降，放弃无意义的争执，“我猜你来这么一出，不会只是要警告我提高警惕。”

蝙蝠侠抽动嘴角，拉伸出一个令人头皮发麻的弧度，他贴近克拉克的耳朵，嘶哑的声音仿佛恶魔的耳语，“当然不，我另有所求。”

随着布鲁斯的接近，黑暗骑士斗篷滑落贴上了克拉克的手臂，冰凉柔软，引人遐思。他们几个星期没有见面，除了掐住对方的咽喉大吵一架，克拉克更想念另一种同样激烈的沟通方式。在电话亭狭窄的空间里，肢体接触不可避免，克拉克略微不安地扭动身体，很快他就发现蝙蝠侠的“紧急情况”正十万火急地贴着他的大腿。

如果是他想的那样——

“相当棘手的紧急情况，不是么？需要我帮忙吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克微笑起来，阴霾的心情一扫而空，取而代之的是跃跃欲试的期待。

“别叫我的名字。”蝙蝠侠恼怒地开口，武装到指尖的手指告诫地戳在超人的胸口上，“并且是的，我需要你。”

他的坦白让克拉克哑然，为此，扳回一城的蝙蝠侠利落地掸开斗篷，进行了下一步的动作。他半跪下去，手指沿着超人胸前的标志，沿着钢铁般的线条向下滑去。黑色的利爪挑开腰带，拉开鲜红色的布料，用缓慢的令人心焦的速度剥开紧身衣。

脱离束缚的瞬间，克拉克勃起的阴茎就迫不及待地弹跳出来，堪堪擦过蝙蝠侠的脸颊，只差毫厘就会拍打在他的面具上。

克拉克深呼吸，为幻想不能实现而感到惋惜。

下一刻，小小的遗憾就被惊喜的洪流冲散开来消失无踪。

蝙蝠侠伸手握住克拉克的阴茎，他还戴着手套，皮革和凯夫拉纤维交织的触感与人类皮肤大不相同。然而某种程度上，这比看着布鲁斯给他手淫带来的快感还要强烈。穿着全套装甲的蝙蝠侠跪在自己面前，握着他的老二，克拉克不能想象更多。

“真是个大问题，”布鲁斯啧啧感叹，沉甸甸的肉棒在他的手掌中变得更大更硬，隔着手套那热度都几乎要烫伤他，“我猜不解决掉这一点小意外你是没法专心投入工作中了。”

“拜托了，布……B！无论你有什么计划，做就是了！”克拉克挫败地呻吟，欲求不满地低吼，全身心地渴望着布鲁斯的嘴唇舌头手指或者天杀的任何部位。

“如你所愿。”

蝙蝠侠低沉的笑声带出的气流吹拂在克拉克身上，让他战栗不已。紧随其后的是布鲁斯柔软的舌尖，滑过整个柱体，湿漉漉的水痕很快被微凉的潮湿的滑腻的口腔覆盖。克拉克不确定他是否有尖叫出声，他差一点就爆发在布鲁斯的嘴里，按着他的头让自己的精液射进他的喉咙深处。

而蝙蝠侠早就预见了一切的可能性，他推开克拉克不安分的手，抬头瞪着克拉克无声地警告。从克拉克的角度，他能看到布鲁斯眼里泛起的水光，他鼓起的脸颊，激情或者缺乏氧气导致的红晕爬上苍白的皮肤，他装甲下被紧紧包裹着的勃起。

“别偷看，克拉克。”伴随着令人羞耻的响声，布鲁斯吐出整根阴茎，呼吸急促地再一次警告。在间隙，他轻柔地套弄克拉克的阴茎，让手套染上一层发亮的水光。他含住克拉克的阴茎，舌尖在顶端的凹陷滑动打转，让克拉克的味道充斥呼吸和口腔。伴随着伟大的决心，布鲁斯深呼吸，再一次低头，尽可能多地把克拉克的阴茎整个吞进去，舌头艰难地滑动，发出淫靡的水声。

克拉克呻吟，双手按在蝙蝠侠的后颈和肩头，感受制服之下那些长年锻炼出的完美肌肉的拉伸律动。有那么几次，他恶作剧地捏住蝙蝠侠的尖耳，换来布鲁斯报复的轻咬。

但是很快，灭顶的快感将他带上高潮，几次情不自禁的抽送之后，克拉克拉开布鲁斯，捏住他的下颌做出了可能是他这一生中最出格的事情——他射在了蝙蝠侠的脸上。

他的高潮强烈而漫长，大量的滚烫的精液喷洒出来，布鲁斯有片刻的错愕然而他立即接受了事实，安静地等待只是下意识地在那些液体落下来时闭上了眼睛。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”几分钟，或者更长的时间，克拉克松开手，看着半跪在他面前的骑士，用毫无歉意的近乎虚脱的满足的语气向对方道歉。

白色的浊液在黑色的皮革上显出鲜明的反差，克拉克这时才意识到布鲁斯的面罩上没有护目镜，他漂亮的眼睛暴露在外，浓黑的眼影，纤长的眼睫毛，全都被他给弄脏，粘稠地沾满的浊液。

而还嫌这不够似的，布鲁斯挑起垂落在他脸颊上的液体，送进口中挑逗地舔舐。

克拉克眼眶发热地盯着布鲁斯鲜红的舌尖消失在黑色之后，白垩色的唇膏脱落露出淡红色的唇瓣，因为粗暴的口交而微微肿胀。

“原谅我？”

“差强人意，”克拉克被布鲁斯的问题唤回现实，他拉起对方，简单地整理过后把久违的情人抱进怀中，“不是每一个被遗忘的纪念日都能用这种方式来解决的——哪怕它真的棒透了。我衷心希望下一次你能有更好的主意。”

“不会有下一次了。我保证。”懊恼的咆哮在蝙蝠侠的喉咙里滚动。

“你最好说到做到。”克拉克微笑，“因为超人会一直盯着你的。”

然后他索取了见面之后的第一个吻，以及之后的无数个。


End file.
